The Painful Truth
by lycoming10
Summary: Danny gets in a fight with Skulker which ends up getting his secret exposed.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok class today, we will be taking a field trip to go see the mayors speech." Mr. Lancer said.

_'Oh great, now I have to listen to that crazy froot-loop._' Danny moaned softly so that no one heard him.

The students left the school and went to here the speech. During the entire time, Danny was bored out of his mind until his ghost sense went off.

_'Finally something to do around _here_.' _

Danny was then trying to sneak his way out of the crowd and find a place to go- ghost. He found an ally way where he transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew in the air a while to see where the ghost was. Out of nowhere, a blast of energy zapped him in his back. Danny fell on the roof of a building. He got up in a hurry to turn around and see Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker?"

"Same as always ghost child. Trying to be rid of you and have your pelt." Skulker had a grin on his face.

"I've beaten you many times before and I can do it again." Danny said while getting into his fighting position.

"Oh but this time I got a little surprise for you."

He then proceeded by taking out something that looks like a computer chip. Skulker threw the chip at Danny which landed on his chest. Danny then started to feel a sharp pain as the chip started electrocuting him.

Danny started shrieking in pain which made everyone in the crowd look at him. As the chip started to wear off, Skulker grabbed Danny by his shirt and threw him in the crowed. Everyone stared at the boy. Danny didn't have the energy to even get up or even move his legs. Everything started getting blurry and dark as Danny fell unconscious. Right at the moment before he passed out, everyone was in shock and backed away from Danny to see two blue rings appearing from his waist. One was going up and the other going down. His suit becoming normal clothes, his eyes from an emerald green to an icy blue, and his white snowy hair becoming as dark as a raven.

"Fenton is Phantom!?" Dash said loudly.

**Uh Oh it looks like Danny's in trouble, but how will he be able to fix this? **

**Kind of short but, hey this is my first story on the site. What did you guys think? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone kept staring at the unconscious boy on the ground, news reporters were talking to the cameras saying who the ghost boy is. Conveniently, Danny's parents saw the report on the tv.

"Our son is the ghost kid?!" Maddie shouted.

"How could this have happened to him?" Jack said as he was shocked at what he saw.

"We have to go get him before all the greatest ghost hunters in town try to kill him."

As they proceeded to get in the RV, they saw that other people in the neighborhood were rushing to town hall to see Danny.

Meanwhile back at town hall, Tucker and Sam are trying to keep people away from Danny by threatening them and pushing people out of the way as they circled him. While they were protecting him, they saw that other ghost hunters were making their way to get to Danny.

"What now Sam?!"

"I don't know!" Sam said as she stared at the ghost hunters getting their weapons out.

Just then, the RV arrived and the Fentons rushed out holding some weapons. As Jack was tackling his way through the crowd, Maddie was shooting the ghost hunters with an ecto gun. Jack was then running straight to Danny.

"We won't let you hurt Danny!" Sam cried.

"It's okay, were just going to get him home." Jack said as he picked up Danny.

Sam and Tucker followed Danny's parents to the RV.

"Tucker, Sam, you guys keep an eye on Danny while we try to get home.

As Jack was driving, Camera guys and reporters were getting into their vans and following the RV.

2 hours passed and Danny finally woke up in his bed. He got up even though he was still in pain from the fight, and looked at himself in the mirror. By the looks of it, he looked horrible. He saw gashes on his arms, scratches on his face, bruises on his legs, and his clothes were ripped a little bit, and were absolutely filthy. Danny was then startled by seeing his parents burst through the door.

"Oh Danny your awake!" Maddie said as she hugged her son.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Danny said as he rubbed his head.

"Well at least your safe." Maddie said.

"What happened anyway?" Danny said as he went and sat on his bed.

"Well first things first we saw everything on the news." Maddie said looking depressed.

"What did you see?" Danny said looking a little worried.

"We found out that you're the ghost kid" Jack said.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Sam and Tucker entered his room.

"We kept people away from you while you were unconscious." Sam said.

"Thanks guys" Danny smiled at his friends.

"How did you become the ghost kid?" Jack was concerned.

"Remember that accident with the portal? I guess I sort of half died, so now I'm half ghost."Danny said.

"So it's our fault that you're like this. All those time when we were shooting at you." Maddie said as tears streamed down her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack said.

"Well when you kept saying "We're going to rip that ghost molecule by molecule" I was too afraid to ask and I thought you weren't going to accept me."Danny said as tears were showing in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie we do accept you, and were sorry for saying that." Maddie said as she hugged him.

Everything was quiet for a while until someone was knocking at the door. Both of Danny's parents went down to see who it is. When they opened it, other than the fact that there were tons of people including their neighbors, teenagers, and news reporters everywhere, there were two men standing in front of the door way wearing all white with sunglasses on.

"Can we help you?" Jack said.

"We are the GIW, and we've come to take your son."

"You will not lay a finger on my boy!" Maddie shouted as she tries to close the door.

The men stop her and proceed to walk in along with more agents. A couple of them threw his parents down in the basement and locked the door as the rest of them go upstairs. When they got into Danny's room the agents held onto Tucker and Sam as the rest of them electrocute Danny until he passed out. They then carried the boy out of the house, threw him in the van and drove off.

To Be Continued

**DunDunDun. Left you with a cliff hanger. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I want to see what you guys think. I will continue, but I think the next one will take some time to do. In the meantime just enjoy the story so far. :)**


End file.
